South Park- Swap Story
by MyLittleKennyDyingIsMagic
Summary: So when The boys go to this store- NOT FRIGGIN WALMART- find this vile of stuff and then everything gets f'd up. Rated T because I have some swear issues xD ENJOY! :)
1. Chapter 1- The Rainbow Liquid

**Hello! This is my FIRST story, and I'm psyched about it! TY for reading! Also, SHOUTOUT TO MY FRIEND JULIA, if she reads. This story is KENNYxOC and STANxOC. South park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone-enjoy! The OCs are mine.. :3 Also, ducks.**

Kennys POV:

I was playing Guitar Hero with Stan and Kyle when Cartman and Tori (Tori has medium brown hair, greenish blue eyes, hipster *yes xD* glasses, and always wears a jacket, a t-shirt, sweat pants, and neon colored tennis shoes) burst through the doors, which half-scared Julia (Julia has dark brunette hair, glasses, brown eyes, and always wears jeans, high tops, a t-shirt, and a jacket). "GUYS! THERE'S A WEIRD ASS DISPLAY AT THE STORE!"Cartman burst loudly. "GUYS! HES NOT FUCKING AROUND THIS TIME! I SAW IT!" Tori always follows when an outburst happens. "When the crap did Tori start cussing?!" Julia said.

"She always does that when she's about to flip shit," Kenny responded.

Kyles POV:

We followed Cartman into the store right before it closed. "Ok guys, If you want to know that badly, we have to stay after their hours. So hide now!" Cartman yell-whispered. Julia and Tori lost interest and dragged Stan and Kenny to the pony aisle. What the fuck is with girls and ponies?!

LATER...

Cartmans POV:

"Alright assholes, follow me," I said like a fucking badass. We went to a corner of the store where a glowing bottle of rainbow coloured fluid sat. "Any volunteers?" I asked. "None of us would dare drink foreign liquid, fatass-"

"I wanna! So does Julia!" Kenny burst. "Kenny, I know we're in a relationship, but FUCKING FOREIGN LIQUID?! WHEN THE FUCK DID WE EVEN START CONSIDERING THAT-"

"Julia, just shut your fucking mouth and drink the damn thing with Kenny." I said like a fucking badass. "God damnit, fatass FINE!" Julia yelled. Tori popped a ziploc bag of bendy straws open in her pocket and stuck two in the bottle of fluid of rainbows. Suddenly, the two fell on the floor, eyes wide open. "OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY AND JULIA!" kyle yelled. "YOU BASTARDS!" tori and stan yelled at the same time. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKING POISONED THEM!" Kyle yelled. "oh, well you know what Kyle? SCREW YOU GUYS, IM GOING HOME!" I yelled. Tori dragged the two back to their houses, and every five seconds, she sprayed Lysol all over them.

**YES! First chapter of my first story DONE! Please review and give me ideas for next chapter! xxx MyLittleKennyDyingIsMagic :)**


	2. Chapter 2- We're F'd!

**The next morning...**

Kennys POV:

Ugh, where am I? My eyelids were like weights on my eyes. I finally opened my eyes to see Julia's room. Oh my god... We did it last night! FUCK YES! Now, where is she? "Julia-" I stopped when I heard what I said. It was Julia's voice. Suddenly, Julia's doorbell rang. I went to answer it to find that is was me, Kenny McCormick. "KENNY! THAT STUFF SWI-"

"Switched our bodies?"

"Yeah."

"Shit, how will the others react... Tori will flip shit again, Kyle will be like 'what the fuck?,' Cartman will laugh his fat ass off, and Stan will be the fixer of this."

Heheheh, Tori always flips her shit."

"Heh, when she sees this, she'll flip shit upon shit..."

We walked to the bus stop to see the others, Tori and Stan hugging for warmth, and Cartman and Kyle fighting. Did I not say the weather was fucking -48f today? Tori walked up to me and stared. "hmm, you seem different, Julia." she said. I felt a spec of sweat grow on the side of my forehead. Boy, were Julia and I fucked. She poked my nose... Wait- THE FUCK?! Shortly after Tori stopped staring at me with narrowed eyes, the bus came.

"Okay, class, we're going to learn about how you all came to be. In the beginning, we were all fish. Okay? Swimming around in the water. And then one day a couple of fish had a retard baby, and the retard baby was different, so it got to live. So Retard Fish goes on to make more retard babies, and then one day, a retard baby fish crawled out of the ocean with its... mutant fish hands... and it had butt sex with a squirrel or something and made this... Retard frog-sqirrel, and then that had a retard baby which was a... monkey-fish-frog... And then this monkey-fish-frog had butt sex with that monkey, and that monkey had a mutant retard baby that screwed another monkey... and that made you! So there you go! You're the retarded offspring of five monkeys having butt sex with a fish-squirrel! Congratulations!" Sometimes, even Tori wonders what the fuck is his deal.. Tori raised her hand hesitantly. "Umm, Ms. Garrison, I really don't think that that is how it went-"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Ms. Garrison yelled.

"HEY YOU CAN'T TALK TO HER THAT WAY!" Stan yelled.

Principal Victoria burst in instantly. Then, I realised that Mr-Ms. Garrison was fucked.

**Dat cliffhanger tho! What will happen next? Will the others find out? COME BACK AGAIN WHEN WE CONTINUE HERE ON South Park- Swap Story! :) xxx MyLittleKennyDyingIsMagic**


End file.
